creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Snicker of Lucifer
The cool autumn air gently blew against the woman standing in it. The woman was absolutely gorgeous. She had sandy/red, wavy hair. The locks ceased along her shoulder blades. Hazel coloured her eyes. A tan turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark brown slacks hugged her slender form. She took a few graceful steps towards a tree in a park. The tall, wide tree stood before her. Yellow and mahogany leaves fell on the green grass. She smiled and then, a noise appeared behind her. She turned around, but nothing was there. When she turned back, she saw a man. The man had long dark gray dreadlocks. He was wearing a tall, mysterious dark gray trench coat. His skin was a sickly pale colour. It was almost as white as a full moon, but it was tinted with gray. The sickest and horrifying part of his appearance was his red, glossy eyes. Instead of a beautiful colour such as brown or blue, his eye was a dark red colour. The man's eyes were flooding with anger and rage towards the woman. The man reached into his pocket and grabbed out a pocket knife. The handle was a dark black colour and the blade was stained with crimson blood from past victims. Before the woman could defend herself, the man grabbed her neck with his left hand and slammed her against the tree. He took his pocket knife and pierced her lower abdomen. High-pitched, terrified screams filled the air. The screams ran across the land for miles and miles, but no one paid attention. No one ever cared for this gorgeous woman. They simply ignored her. "Please let me go!" the woman yelled in a hoarse voice, trying to pry the offenders hands from her neck. The man threw her to the ground and stepped on her bleeding abdomen with a dark gray gothic boot. He knelt down and sat on her hips. "Don't! Please don't rape me!" the woman yelled, her red and puffy face now drowned in tears. "If you say so" said the offender in the most raspy, demonic voice that the woman had ever heard. The man stabbed his crimson red knife into the woman's cranium. The woman's high-pitched, terrified screaming got louder and louder. Suddenly, it ceased and the woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head. The man smirked and took a hammer out of his gray trench coat pocket. He held it above his head and swiftly brought it down onto the corpse's forehead. A satisfying crack met his ears as her cranium broke in half. He put the hammer back into his trench coat pocket. He slipped four fingers from each hand into the dead woman's wound on her forehead. He ripped apart the skin, blood squirting everywhere and all over his face. He saw that he had cracked a hole into her cranium. He took out the hammer again and hit it against her cranium until it made a hole big enough for his hand to fit through it. He put the hammer up again and reached inside the new hole. He grabbed her brain and tore it out of her cranium in gooey pieces. He snickered evilly, an evil snicker that would scare the demons back to hell. The snicker of Lucifer. Category:Demon/Devil